


Nightmares (Aren't So Bad When You've Got Someone To Share Them With)

by Rin_SchwarzFeuer



Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 11:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3119264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rin_SchwarzFeuer/pseuds/Rin_SchwarzFeuer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First attempt at this fandom and hopefully not my last!<br/>Critisism is welcome.<br/>Written on phone so I'll tidy it up on the computer after school tomorrow. Really should be asleep now but oh well.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Nightmares (Aren't So Bad When You've Got Someone To Share Them With)

**Author's Note:**

> First attempt at this fandom and hopefully not my last!  
> Critisism is welcome.  
> Written on phone so I'll tidy it up on the computer after school tomorrow. Really should be asleep now but oh well.

It said something that when Gally awoke in the middle of the night, sweating and gasping for air, Newt didn't immediately jump up and put on their beside lamp to see what was wrong.

It wasn't because Newt didn't care but because Gally's nightmares were so common, it became second nature for the smaller blonde to wrap his arms around his shaking husband and to whisper soothing words until Gally finally settled.

The difference this time was that, instead of simply settling back down to sleep, with Newt practically on top of him, Gally purposefully got off the bed and marched out of their bedroom much to Newt's confusion.

Newt followed slowly, having had a good idea of where the taller man was heading, and surely when he entered their son's room there was Gally who gently stroked Chuck's soft cheek and carefully pulled up the blanket that was kicked down to the toddler's feet.

Newt bit his lip at the heartbreaking expression on Gally's face and slowly walked forward and pressed his front against Gally's back and wrapped his arms around his waist. Since Newt was much shorter he pressed his kiss against Gally's t-shirt clad back and nuzzled against the spot until the taller man's hands found Newt's own and squeezed it.

Gally didn't say anything to Newt but after staying in that position for some time, Gally sighed and turned to leave, gently pulling the smaller blonde along with him. 

Gally stayed quiet until they were both in their bed. Newt had his head on Gally's chest and was idly drawing patterns with his finger while he waited for Gally to finally speak.

And his waiting paid of as Gally simply shifted them so they were lying face to face before quietly stating, "I saw him die."

Newt immediately stiffened and then softly said, "Oh Gally."  
Before he could say any more Gally interrupted, "I know its not real, I know its a dream, hell in the dream I knew I was dreaming but...that's not something I ever want to see again. Newt I saw Chuck lying there and I couldn't save him." 

Newt saw the tears that slipped out when Gally said that last part and he gently wiped them away.  
"Hey listen to me," Newt said gently, "Its alright ok. It was just a dream but it still had to be difficult. Its ok to be upset, its ok to cry but what's important is that its not real and we'll never let that happen to our baby boy ok."

Gally nodded before pressing his face into Newt's neck. If it was one thing he hated was to show weakness and to him there was nothing weaker than being upset over trivial matters.

But Newt had a way of making Gally feel better when he had his moments of weakness, Newt comforted him in a way that wasn't demeaning to Gally. It was something that had come by with years of practice but something that Gally never stopped appreciating.

"Thank you." He said simply, "God Newt I have no idea what the hell I'd do without you."  
"Bloody nothing that's what." Newt teased before lightly kissing Gally, who returned it with a bit more force.

After a bit Newt sighed and then separated, "Come on, you know we won't get any sleep if we don't stop."  
Gally snorted under his breath but listened to his husband and arranged them so they were wrapped around each other. It would be uncomfortable to other people, but to them it was natural.

They both fell asleep rather quickly after that, Newt because he was exhausted from the day before and Gally because he was completely at ease after Newt's talk.

Gally sleepily whispered "I love you so much." into Newt's blond hair. He fell right after so he missed the way Newt's lips turned up into a sweet smile and the whispered reply.


End file.
